1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having an input device comprised of an optical touch pad, and a method for controlling data in the portable terminal using the optical touch pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal provides various functions from a communication function, such as voice and data communication, to a multimedia function, such as storage of various information items to enjoy games/moving pictures. Such portable terminals include a digital diary, a palm PC (personal computer), a portable game machine, a moving picture/music reproducer, a cellular phone, and a notebook PC.
Recently, other new functions such as a security function enabling banking business, a multimedia function, and a simple business function have become popular.
With a conventional mobile communication terminal, it was sufficient to conduct voice and data communication with only a keypad having numeric input keys, call/end keys, menu selection keys, movement keys, etc. However, as the multimedia function as well as the communication function has become advance in a portable terminal, a need to enlarge a display device in such a portable terminal has grown. However, the enlargement of a display device in a portable terminal pose a problem in the miniaturization effort. To this end, some portable terminals are not provided with a separate keypad by implementing a touch screen.
Portable terminals, which are provided with a touch screen as a display device, are generally bar-type terminals, wherein input, menu search or the like can be conducted mainly by operating the touch screen. One or more physical keys may be arranged at a side of the touch display device to navigate the main menu or to return to the previous screen.
However, a key arranged at the side of a display device is a drawback in miniaturizing the size of the portable terminal.